Even The Best Of Us Make Mistakes
by welcome2thedarksidewantacookie
Summary: L said something. Those three little words seemed so insignificant on their own but when put together they opened the floodgate to Light’s seemingly untouchable heart and he couldn’t hold it in anymore. OOCness, Suicide and Character death ONESHOT


Warning: Character death, suicide, OOCness and LxLight (but no smex).

Disclaimer: I do own death note, Ryuk is my shinigami, Misa is dead, I created Utopia and I have a Harem including L, Light, Matt, Near and Mello…I WISH!!!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Everyone else had already gone home when L and Light was packing up for the night when he heard it. The crash of thunder. The bright flash of lightning. Yea I know what you must be thinking. The 'Great Kira' is scared of storms. **Bang.** He whimpered quietly. **Bang!** He flinched and whimpered again, a little bit louder. And as if the storm wasn't enough, L noticed. "Light-kun, Are you alright?"

"Y-yea Ryuuzaki. I'm fine."_ 'Damn! I stuttered! Now he knows something's up.' _As if reading his mind, L asked again.

"Are you sure Light-kun." **CRASH!! **Light jumped a few inches off the ground. "Um…Light-kun, why are you clinging to me?" Light looked and sure enough his hands were fisted in the front of the baggy white shirt that belonged to none other than L. He was looking down at the teen with a small pink hue stretching across the perfectly straight bridge of his nose – and then Light realized what he was doing and immediately let go. L raised a delicate eyebrow while Light suddenly decided that stain on the wall where he spilt coffee earlier that week was interesting.

L had to strain his ears to catch the strangled 'I think its time to go to bed', coming from the shorter teens throat. Light started walking but got jerked back by the chain holding them together. L spoke again. "Light-kun, are you scared of the storm?" Light froze. "I'd really like to go to bed now." He didn't dare turn his head a fraction in fear of seeing that mocking look on his crush's gorgeous face. "Light-kun is avoiding my question." Light started walking to the kitchen, dragging the panda-like man behind him. "I'm sure you'd like a bowl of strawberries to eat while you work tonight." L just nodded, giving Light the dumbest look while wondering, _'how come he knew my preference for tonight? Maybe he does love me…' _L was interrupted from his thoughts by a bowl of fresh, juicy, red strawberries being thrust into his face. "And for your information I'm not avoiding your question, I'm just ignoring them." Light proceeded to walk toward the bedroom when the unexpected happened. L, his crush, the man of his dreams and nightmares, had put down the bowl of strawberries and was KISSING him!!

Light's mind was reeling with so many questions. What's going on? Why is he doing this? What should he do? Should he push him away or kiss back? It was over too soon but Light's lips still tingled.

Then L said something. "I love you." Those three little words seemed so insignificant on their own but when put together they opened the floodgate to Light's seemingly untouchable heart and he couldn't hold it in anymore. Light broke down and cried. It was just a few drops at first. But then again, that's how everything had started. A few drops. A few drops of blood, a few drops of pride and now, a few drops of tears.

L felt those few drops sinking through his shirt and it didn't take a detective to know he was crying. Pretty soon Light's silent tears had brought passage to sobs that wracked his small, fragile body. Light had his hands fisted in the front of L's shirt as if he were a lifeline while L just held him close and rubbed small circles on his back.

Finally, when the sobs subsided, Light lifted his head from the front of L's, now wet, shirt and looked up at his face. "Ryuzzaki…I need some time to think please…alone, is that's alright with you." L didn't answer. Just wiped a few remaining tears with his thumb, unlocked Light's side of the handcuffs and gave a tiny smile. Light gave a small, sad smile himself and simply said, "I'll be on the roof if you need me." The Auburn haired teen walked out the door and up the stairs leading to the roof.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

L had gone to bed half an hour ago but couldn't concentrate on the case. He felt like an unseen hand was crushing his heart, like something bad was going to happen. Unable to shake this strange feeling, L had decided he would try to sleep it off. Light always told him to sleep more anyway.

He had been only been asleep for an hour and a half when a figure quietly snuck into the room and tiptoed to the bed. A shadow covered hand slowly reached forward and placed a piece of paper on the currently unused pillow, then snuck back out, not even bothering to shut the door after him.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

L awoke to darkness. Sleep covered eyes looked groggily at the flashing red numbers. _3:18 Am_. Figures. He never slept and when he did it wasn't for long. L looked beside him for his love. Eyebrows furrowed when the spot next to him was bare. L panicked. It didn't even look like it had been touched let alone slept in. And that's when he saw it. That single piece of paper. It just sat there on the pillow, mocking him. _Taunting him. _So he did the only thing a rational person would do in this situation.

He picked it up and read it.

_**L,**_

_**If you're reading this then I am dead. **_

_**But before I say anything else, I want you to know, I love you.  
I love you more than the words can express and I want to show you how much but I'm afraid that isn't an option anymore.**_

_**I'm sorry but it would never have worked. **_

_**Because I am Kira.**_

_**Forever yours,**_

_**Light Yagami**_

L barely registered that he was crying as he sprinted through the hotel, finding neither hide nor hair of Light. He did however bump into Wartari, who had heard a rather loud cracking sound. Then he remembered. That last sentence Light had said. _'I'll be on the roof if you need me.' _L was instantly on his feet and running for the stairs to the roof, becoming more and more panicked each passing second. As he reached the top he dived for the door, praying to whatever god was out there, that he would find his beloved Light leaning against the railing and smiling at him.

Unfortunately, the gods weren't on his side. L reluctantly walked over to the railing and looked over. What he saw was enough to make him loose the contents of his stomach. Light was face down on the cement below, leg at an awkward angle, spinal cord sticking out from his back and in a pool of blood.

L snapped and screamed Light's name so loud he woke up half the city. When Wartari found him he was crying his heart out, still screaming Light's name to the heavens above. He had to be sedated and taken to hospital, obviously insane with Light's death.

Ryuk just floated over Lights mangled body and said, "Well there goes my entertainment", before flying back to the shinigami realm.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

I AM THE REVIEW-MONSTER!! FEED ME!! RAWR!!!!!


End file.
